


Just a kiss

by imnotanironwall



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Berserker Isa, Explicit Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Trans Character, Trans Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: After the War, once everything has settled down, the King organizes a ball to congratulate everyone and let them all have a pleasant and calm evening. Lea is not so fond of those fancy parties and has quite the idea to make the evening much more enjoyable for Isa and him.





	Just a kiss

"Are you sure no one will notice we're gone?" Isa asks, looking above his shoulder for the nth time since they have left the ballroom. Lea suppresses a sigh, turning a corner until he finds a suitable spot they can hide into. His back meets the wall with a soft thud, it's not the comfiest but it will do. 

"'Doubt they'll come looking for us anytime soon." He hooks his thumbs into Isa's belt loops and pulls him forward until their chests meet. "It's just for a kiss anyway, what's the harm in that." 

Isa visibly relaxes, be it the secluded space they're in, Lea's words or their proximity, his shoulders fall and a soft smile spreads across his face. "Right, just a kiss." He presses his palm against Lea's nape, thumb rubbing at his ear, and leans forward to all so tenderly peck the man's lips. It's slow and chaste, everything Lea loves and _would want_ if he wasn’t so desperate for some actual contact. 

When Isa backs away and looks at Lea with satisfaction, the red-haired playfully shoves him backward, eyebrow cocked in defiance. "If shy and simple was what I wanted, I would have kissed you myself back there," he whines. 

When Isa doesn't immediately get back to kissing him, he tugs on the man's white tie, challenge in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. "I know you can do better." 

Isa takes a step forward, and this time he is more forceful, more pushy, and so very close Lea can feel Isa’s heartbeat. _That_ is what he wants. He can't help the moan leaving his lips, quickly wrapping his arms around Isa's neck and kissing him like his life depends on it. 

If it was only up to him, he would always be this close to Isa. Decades of being alone and secluded and not having any emotions, really, has left him touch-starved. Having Isa, being _loved_ by Isa is still hard to believe sometimes. Being able to be selfishly so close to him? He never thought he could have that. Kissing, hugging, feeling his skin against his, it had always been out of his reach. 

But now he has everything he ever wanted and more, and he’s fully gonna take advantage of it every living second. 

Isa’ hands wander down Lea’s body, along his waist, his hips, and his thighs, fingers dancing against the fabric of Lea’s shirt until he can get a proper hold of his ass and push their groins against one another. Lea groans through the kiss, hips pushing forward for more friction. Isa complies right away, slowly grinding up and down against his lover to elicit another one of those sweet moans. 

Lea hiccups at the contact, legs parting instinctively to make more room for Isa. He claws at the man’s suit, gripping tightly at his shoulders to hold himself there, legs weakening. He quivers, breath short and face red. He needs _more_.

He tries to break the kiss but Isa follows his lips with his until they’re kissing again. His tongue slides against Lea’s, throwing himself into a dance until they’re both gasping for air. 

“Isa-” Lea whispers, breath hot against Isa’s cheek. 

The call of his name snaps him out of his trance, eyes suddenly opening. He takes a step back - to the immense regret of Lea - and shakes his head. The red-haired, whining at the loss, tilts his head to the side in a silent question. 

“Ah, it feels like I was losing myself,” Isa pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly, before suddenly hugging Lea and nuzzling his neck. “You’re so good to me I almost went berserk,” he admits; and is that shame Lea hears in his voice?

Lea chuckles softly, one hand brushing through long blue hair. “And that’s bad how? If turning berserk means you’re turned on, I think I’m doing a pretty good job there. And damn, what I would give for you to fuck me into the wall right now!”

Isa raises his head just enough to look at Lea, and that’s when the latter notices that yellow tinge in emerald eyes - he _really_ _was_ going berserk. 

“I could go down on my knees, it would be easier on you after,” he suggests, always the one caring and thinking about what comes next. Though that’s not what Lea wants.

“And having you jerk off on your own later?” He huffs, unbuttoning Isa’s shirt to access his marvelous chest. He traces the shape of his pectorals, his _boobs_ , and grazes his thumb against a nipple, provoking a visible full-body shiver from the man. Lea can’t resist a bite, tongue lapping between his tits up to his neck and ear. “I’m so wet for you,” he murmurs, nails pressing against perky nipples, “I just want to be wrecked right here.”

He can feel more than hear the large intake of air and the low growl rumbling in Isa’s chest at those words, on the edge of giving in to his own wants and just do what Lea demands of him. _Almost there_.

Lea unfastens the buttons of his own pants, sliding them down just an inch to show off his blue underwears. He slips a hand inside, putting on a show of touching himself through the fabric and he can _feel_ how wet he truly is and he desperately needs more than just a quick rub-and-go. “Isa,” he breathes out, cheeks flushed. He bites his lower lips, eyes half-lidded.”I need you so bad, _please_.”

And that does the trick. 

Emerald eyes turn yellow and a hoarse snarl presents pointy teeth, Lea shakes in anticipation, a bright smile on his lips. 

Isa slams their bodies together, blocking Lea against the wall, and claws at Lea’s pants, trying to get them off of him as fast as humanly possible. Lea helps, wiggling until both his pants and his undergarments fall to his ankles. He kicks off one of his shoes to free one leg and hooks it behind Isa’s knee as the man is fumbling with the zipper of his own pants. Lea giggles, crazy on adrenaline and love. 

When Isa finally manages to pop the button of his trousers, he yanks his underwears down just enough to free his cock. The size will never stop impressing Lea, and he knows how good it feels inside of him. “Gods,” he can’t stop himself from saying, eyes wide. “I want you so bad-- fuck.”

Isa takes that as his cue to rub himself against Lea’s slick slit, making the other moan. He kisses Lea’s Adam-apple, watching it bob once, twice, and bites and sucks until Lea’s is begging for more.

“Are you sure you want it?” Isa asks during a brief moment of clarity. Lea pants, raising his eyebrows in a ‘ _how dare you stop_ ’ manner. However, he understands Isa's needs to vocalize his consent and truthfully, Lea is relieved to know Isa is still himself and in control. 

He breathes out, “fuck yes,” and that’s all Isa needs to finally slip inside that tender heat, muscles clenching around him so firmly he might just come right away. Instead, he slides his hands to Lea’s ass and lifts him off the ground, trapping his body between him and the wall for better leverage. The red-haired grabs his shirt, one hair gripping his blue hair and meeting his lips for a kiss. 

Isa growls, pleasure building up far too quickly each time Lea clenches around him. He can’t be the only one getting all the fun though; thus he starts moving, slowly at first, until he hears the low meows of Lea and his pleas for _faster, harder, please,_ **_Isa_ **. Then his hips meet Lea’s more promptly, in short and rough thrusts and the puffs turn into muffled moans, his name falling off Lea’s mouth like a mantra. 

He digs his nails into the smooth skin, claiming what’s his and coming for more, teeth piercing the flesh of Lea’s shoulder. The man’s breath gets caught in his throat and he trembles in Isa’s arms, legs wrapping around the man’s body to be closer and closer, because _damn_ he’s gonna come _soon_.

Isa slips one of his hand between their flushed bodies, tracing the sweaty chest of his lover down to his stomach and lower until his fingers find the engorged clit of the man. He teases the area, barely grazing the vibrating bud, until he finally, _finally_ , presses his thumb against it and rubs slow circles. Lea cries out, his entire body shaking in ecstasy, head thrown back against the wall. Isa follows him swiftly, one last hard thrust of his hips and he buries himself deep inside his boyfriend, voice lost to pleasure. 

They take quite a few seconds to come down from their high, chests heaving quickly, panting into each other’s mouth until a soft and tender kiss brings their escapade to an end. Isa slips out of Lea and helps him get back on his legs, making sure he can properly stand on his own, before tucking himself back into his pants and brushing his hair to what he assumes its neat and orderly state was. 

Lea slumps against the wall, one hand to his forehead, and he laughs loudly, a large smile on his face. “That was _good_ , fuck.” He ogles the last glimpse of Isa’s chest before he buttons his shirt back up and flattens it as best as possible. “Should do that more often.”

Isa only hums, gaze casts downward to the white mess sliding down Lea’s legs, until someone calls their name not far away and he watches as Lea, oblivious to his own state, hurries back into his pants. It takes the man a few seconds of silence and realization before an expression of disgust paints his face and he grunts loudly. “Oh _no_.”

He raises his head, casting a pleading glance toward Isa. The man only smirks and turns around, walking towards the ballroom where they are awaited. He shrugs, “too bad no one thought of eating you out and jerking off on their own later to avoid the mess.” He ducks down to avoid the shoe inevitably coming his way with a hearty laugh, ignoring the grumbles of one upset lover behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for quite some time and the recent fanarts and fanfics with Berserker Isa have pushed me to finally write it. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall)


End file.
